The missing video
by Today.Is.Life
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Did you ever wonder what happened to the video James made? What if it is found and watched? An in-sight of what I thought would happen if it was found. After Breaking-Dawn! Canon pairings. I do not own Twilight.


**Hey guys, just a very long one shot here! This is after Breaking Dawn, so Bella is a vampire and because its many years later Nessie is grown up and is with Jacob. **

**So, did any of you ever wonder what happened to the video that James made? Read as the video is found and the reactions of it...**

**Review please, I would love to know what you think!**

**

* * *

**

I wandered into the living room, in search of Edward. As per usual, Emmett and Jasper were competing against each other on the X-box and Rosalie and Alice were painting their nails. Carlisle and Esme were upstairs doing something of the other.

I sat down next to Rosalie, waiting for Jacob and Renesme to get home. My baby girl was all grown up now and her and Jacob were out on a date, Edward was angry, but through the years, after everything, Jacob and Edward have grown a bond and now fight like Edward would with Emmett.

Jacob and Renesme came through the door within minutes, laughing about something, I didn't fail to notice the arm Jacob had around my daughters shoulders.

"Look who's back! Reminds me of Edward and Bella when they were first together, but now they've grown up, the romance is gone", Emmett joked and boy was he joking, we were always holding hands, always cuddled together, always kissing and well...further than kissing.

"Shut up Emmett, you know that's not true, everyone does", I smirked while Rosalie smacked him upside on the head.

"Hey, mom", Renesme smiled, kissing my cheek.

"Good time?", I questioned, my eye-brow raising.

"Yes, we had a good time. And no, before you ask, nothing happened", Renesme stated, after the many times I ask.

"Your mom's only being a mom, Nessie", Jasper chuckled, ruffling Nessie's hair. I must admit, over the years I had gotten used to the nickname 'Nessie' and I often called her by her nickname.

The room erupted in laughs and soon we were all laughing and joking about random things, remembering the past and of course Emmett had to bring up my past clumsiness.

Carlisle and Esme joined us soon and Carlisle added his fair share of memories about fixing me up after a fall.

I was getting worried about Edward now, where was he? "Guys, has anyone seen Edward?"

"He was upstairs the last time I saw him, dear", Esme answered with her calm and soothing voice.

Edward then decided to enter the living room, looking rather confused, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Does anyone know what this is?", he asked no one in particular, holding up a disc that had a scribbles all over it. No!

I flew from my chair and was by his side in milliseconds and snatched the disc from his hand.

"What, Bella? Love, what is it?", Edwards voice was concerned and frightened.

"Its nothing, nothing you need to worry about", I stated, the family watching us with concerned and confused faces.

"Bella, its obviously something" Edward replied, trapping me by pushing me against the wall and placing his hands either side of my shoulders. It was a pity I wasn't a newborn.

"You can't see it", I whimpered, never breaking eye-contact with him.

"What's it, love?", Edward questioned, now even more frightened.

Under the intense gaze of Edward's eyes, which we filled with love, pain, concern and worry, I caved. I threw the disc to Jasper who, egged on by my family, placed it in the DVD player.

I sat cuddled to Edward's chest on the sofa, Alice next to me with Jasper. Carlisle and Esme were on the other sofa, and Renesme was hugging her grandfather, while Jacob sat on the floor beside her. Emmett and Rose shared the love-seat to the left of our sofa, _well here goes nothing._

**My face appeared on the screen, my human face. I looked different, I looked scared.**

It was all Edward needed to understand, all my family needed to understand, the only ones who didn't were Renesme and Jacob.

"Mom? What is it?", the video was paused as Renesme talked.

"Maybe she shouldn't see this, I don't think she should", I whispered, looking up at Edward. Before he could say anything, our daughter cut him off, "No! I want to know, I want to know your past, mom".

We all knew she wouldn't be moved, "Just as stubborn as her mother", Edward said quietly, though we all heard him.

The movie was played again.

**"It will break Edward's little heart", James's voice sneered.**

**I looked full of rage and astounded, "E-edward...Edward has nothing to do with this!" I screamed, trying to push James.**

Edward flinched beside me, I knew I should have hidden the disc better.

"I told you we shouldn't watch this", I whispering my hand caressing his cheek.

"After I put you in danger you still defended me" he stated and was upset about it, of course I would defend him!

"You stupid man", I kissed his cheek and the movie was un-paused.

**"He will. His rage will make for more interesting sport than his feeble attempt to protect you", James's voice was heard again, as his finger touched my throat and he touched my hair.**

Edward let out a low growl and I knew he believed what James had said.

"I know what your thinking and stop it. It was not your fault. I ran away from Alice and Jasper and I went there myself. It was not your fault", I ordered, ready to knock some sense into him.

"I know", he smiled weakly, "But it doesn't make much difference".

**With the camera still pointing at my face, I was thinking about something, getting ready for something. I was fidgeting against the wall, ready to make my attempt at running away. I pulled the pepper spray from my pocket and sprayed it in James's eyes as I ran away.**

"Bella don't!" Rosalie's screech was heard. Okay, we're close now but, we weren't exactly, "I LOVE YOU" then.

**The camera was still pointing at the wall where I had been seconds before. James quickly focuses and appeared before me in a second. I gasp, James grabs my collar and flings me across the room, into the mirrored column. **

**I cry out, clutching my bleeding head, gasping for air. **

Everyone in the room gasps and I hear muffled sobs erupting in the room. The sobs came from Alice, Esme, Rose and my baby girl, all clinging to their loved ones as the men try to be strong.

Edward's cry was muffled by shoulder as comfort him, without words.

**"Beautiful! Very visually dynamic. I chose my stage well", James stated, and the camera came closer and closer to me as he advance my pained form. **

**My bloodied hand and pained face is shown as James clutches my wrist. I close my hand into a fist and pull it away from him.**

**"****Too bad he didn't have the strength to turn you. Instead, he kept you this fragile little human. It's cruel, really" James sneered.**

Edward stiffened beside me, hearing those words hurt him, I knew.

"Renesme? Baby? Are you okay?" I whisper, knowing she wasn't. I looked over and she was being held by Carlisle who also held Esme, who was sobbing. Carlisle looked pained and had misty eyes, that tears would never fall from.

"I fine, mom", she sniffled, but I knew she wasn't, but I left her be as she wouldn't leave if I told her to.

In the last few seconds I remember what would happen next, "Edward please, go! Don't watch it", I whimpered, trying to push him off the sofa.

I was too late.

**James pushed down on my shin. The loud snap was heard. I screamed bloody murder.**

**"Tell Edward how much it hurts!", James sneered, as I leaned to side and choked on my screams. **

**"Tell him to avenge you! Tell him!" James screamed, as another scream rippled through me.**

**"No!...E-edward! Don't", I cried, returning to choking on my screams. **

Edward was reduced to cries of agony and tears that would never fall. I was holding him in my arms, as he shook with his sobs. I had no words to comfort him, I could only hold him.

I watched as my family snapped and shook with their own sobs.

**The camera was facing the black wall, but the words could still be heard.**

**There's a smash and another crash. **

**"Your alone...because you're faster than the others. But not stronger", glass was heard smashing.**

**"I'm strong enough to kill you" Edward said pained. **

**Sounds of boulders crashed together, glass smashed, crashes were heard. **

**"I'm sorry" Edward said, hurt, as I remember when he tried to take me to safety.**

**Crashes were heard and glass smashed. **

**I cried out as the glass embedded itself in my leg.**

**My cry of pain was heard, James had bit me. **

**Boulders crashed together again and woods was split apart.**

**Growls and snarls were heard as the fight went on. Suddenly James's cry was heard.**

**I scream as the venom flowed through me.**

**"Edward...enough...remember who you are, son. Bella needs you", Carlisle calm voice said, but you could detect pain in there too.**

**"Ssh, ssh, Bella, I'm here. Carlisle!" Alice's voice called.**

**I moaned and screamed again, muffled cries escaped my lips.**

**"****Her femoral artery's been severed. She's losing too much blood" Carlisle stated.**

**"My heads burning" I said muffled, the pain evident in my voice.**

**"Its the venom" Edward stated, hurt.**

**"You have to make a choice. Either let the change happen-"**

**"No!" Edward cried.**

**"Its going to happen Edward, I've seen it" Alice stressed.**

**"Its doesn't have to be that way!" Edward moaned.**

**"Its burning!" my voice cried.**

**"Alice give me your belt, tie it above my hands" Carlisle instructed.**

**"What's my other option?" Edward said. **

**"Tighter, above the knee" Carlisle said, ignoring Edward.**

**"Carlisle!" - Edward.**

**"Go and help your brothers, go!" Carlisle said to Alice, ****"You can try to suck the venom out".**

**"You know I won't be able to stop", Edward said strained.**

******"**Find the will to stop. But choose, she only has minutes left", I didn't realise how close to death I was.

**My cries were heard.**

**"It's alright Bella, I'll make it-"**

I turned off the TV and yanked the DVD from the player.

"That's enough. No more!" I cried, pulling at my hair.

"YOU LET HER GO THROUGH ALL OF THAT!" Jacob screamed at Edward, speaking for the first time.

"ITS NOT SOMETHING I'M PROUD OF, DOG!" Edward stood and shouted back.

I was so horrified at Jacob, I was speechless.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE GOT TO HER FASTER, YOU SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED HER!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I WANTED TO? DON'T YOU THINK I PUSHED MYSELF TO GET TO HER? DON'T YOU THINK I REGRET IT EVERYDAY? DON'T YOU THINK I SEE HER PAINED FACE BEFORE ME EVERYDAY, HUH?"

Edward raced from the room and outside, after I heard him speak with so much pain, I fell to the ground.

Jacob races to my side, I push him away, "Stay away from me! How could you? He did everything he could to save me and you-!"

I raced out of the door to find Edward, I heard trees falling and crashing to the ground. I heard Edwards shouts of pain.

"EDWARD!" I scream, running and finding him a mess. He's attacking the trees, each one falling with a groan to the ground.

"ARGH!", he groans with pain.

"Edward, just stop it! Stop it Edward! Stop it!" I yell, I faintly notice the family are watching with horror.

"EDWARD!" I cry again, and thankfully this time he stops, rushes to my side, hugs me and buries his face into my hair. I guide us to the ground and hold him as he falls apart in my arms.

"Edward, you did nothing wrong. You saved me, you fought for me, you could have gotten killed because of me. Calm down, baby" I whispered in his ear, stroking his hair. Everyone had heard my whisper.

He soon sobers up from his broken state and stares into my eyes.

"I'm sorry", he says so quietly I was surprised I heard him.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for and you know it", I smile, kissing him.

We soon all end up back in the house, Edward back to his normal state, more or less.

"Jacob! Get your sorry ass in here!" I shout to him, who was in the kitchen with Renesme.

He soon wanders in, Nessie by his side.

"Apologize to my husband, now", I said deathly low.

Edward and Jacob went outside and ran until we couldn't them. They did this every time they were talking about something.

"Mom?" Renesme called quietly from her spot beside Emmett.

"Yes, baby?" I ask, pulling her into my lap, I don't care how old she is, she will always be my baby.

"Dads going to be okay now, isn't he?"

"Yes, of course he will be baby, he was just upset and angry at himself that's all".

"Did dad have to suck the venom out?"

"Yeah, he did. He saved my life".

"Oh", was her amazing response, reminds me off myself.

"Don't you worry, baby, nothing like that will ever happen again".

"Promise?" She looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Promise", I smile.

Edward and Jacob arrived back soon after, friends again and smiling.

Edward swept me up from the love seat and placed me in his lap when he sat down. I giggled all the while.

"You two okay now?" I laughed, as Jacob shot his foam gun and a foam bullet hit Edward on the head.

I laughed like crazy.

"Yes, at the moment anyway" Edward smiled his crooked smile at me, while another bullet hit Emmett.

I looked from Edwards eyes to his lips and he knew what I wanted. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine as we moved in sync.

We carried on until a moan escaped from my lips and Renesme's "EWWW", echoed through the room.

We broke apart and stared at Emmett, who was bound to have a smart-ass comment hiding up his sleeve.

"And that my darling Nessie, is the basics on how you were created".

The room erupted in laughter and even Edward and I joined in.

Edward pecked my lips and whispered, "I love you".

I replied quietly, "I love you", and Edward's lips returned to mine as "AWH's" and "EWW's" we heard.

How I love my family...

* * *

**So there it is? What'dya think? Please review :)**


End file.
